Revved Up
by YouWishICare
Summary: Korra comes home from a long day at work. All she wants is to relax and get something to eat. So does Asami, but she has something else in mind and want's to show Korra her latest project instead. PWP


**WARNING** : The content you are about to read is **SEXUALLY EXPLICIT**. _Please_ , **do not read** if you are **under 18 years of age** or are sensitive to this kind of material.

A/N: I do not own LOK or A:TLA. I do, however, own **_maximum smut_**. However, Korra is always the dominant one. I feel like they switch. I am sorry for your "virgin" eyes, though. I 'can't even' with myself right now...

 _Italics_ : Thoughts or emphasis

* * *

Summary:

Korra comes home from a long day at work. All she wants is to relax and get something to eat. So does Asami, but she has something else in mind and want's to show Korra her latest project instead.

* * *

 **Revved Up**

Korra walked through the front doors of the Sato Estate with a sigh. Dropping her air glider by the front door, she leaned against the wall and propped a foot on her knee to take off her boots.

 _It feels good to be home_ , she thought while slipping her other boot off and pushed up from the wall lazily. She had spent most of her days in diplomatic affairs. Elections were coming up for the leading representatives of each nation. Only she was there to serve as the neutral party in settling last minute national affairs before the end of everyone's term.

It was completely exhausting. As the Avatar she was expected to attend. This was what she studied for; however, she rarely finished her own reports simply because it was too much work, mentally. Now she is forced to listen to others diplomatic affairs behind a desk for hours? It made Korra want to run her head through a wall.

"Asami?" Korra called as she padded barefoot through the house. She peeked her head around into the living room, "'Sami? You here?" Korra took a look around the room. Nothing. Shrugging, she turned for the kitchen. Nothing says relaxing like leftovers and a nice glass of Fire Nation whiskey.

Korra placed her grilled turtle duck meat in the oven to warm and the leftover cabbage and zucchini on the stove top. Taking a short glass from the cabinet above, she poured herself a glass of whisky straight and sipped. It burned going down that left a pool of fire in her stomach but the taste was mellow. Dragons breath, it was called and Korra figured it must be a pretty expensive brand because when she goes to Mako's for a drink, his brown liquor always has a foul aftertaste. Kind of like copper and rubbing alcohol. His excuse was that Asami spoiled her, which was true, but in her opinion it was just a shitty and cheap brand.

Korra just took another sip and glanced in the oven to check her meat when a pair of arms circled around her waist. A soft and wet kiss was placed on the soft skin between her neck and shoulder and Korra couldn't help the small squeak that escaped her lips at the contact.

Asami nuzzled her girlfriends skin, giving it another soft kiss. "Hey," she said, "How was Avatar duties?"

Korra tried to frown but resisting the smile was too difficult and she grinned, "It was okay, but I'm not very good at sitting behind a desk for hours. Stuffy men and women droning on and on...I think I dozed a few times." She turned in Asami's arms to face her and sat her drink down on the counter behind her. Ice blue eyes met Jade and Korra leaned in for a quick peck. "Where were you?" She asked, taking her girlfriend in, "I called your name."

Asami gave a light shrug, "Out in the workshop, I didn't hear you come in."

Korra grinned mischievously at her, "Now, what if I was a dangerous intruder?"

Asami's brows rose high on her forehead in amusement. She gave a light, airy, laugh. "If I can get the Avatar on her back, I don't think anyone else would be too much of an issue."

Korra swatted at her playfully, "It's because I let you, don't get cocky."

"The bedroom doesn't count." Asami said earning her another light swat to the arm before Korra pulled away to check on her food. She watched as she pulled the meat from oven and turned the stove off.

"Did you eat?" Korra asked as she cut up the turtle duck.

"No, not yet. But I plan to."

Korra raised a brow at the suggestive tone in Asami's voice. It made the hairs in the back of her neck stand and she gave a laugh through her nose. "Is that right?"

Korra felt Asami's slender hands grasp at her hips, pulling her back to where Korra's rear was flush against her groin. "It is."

She felt Asami grind slowly against her and a sharp spike of arousal shot straight to her groin. Her thighs clenched in response and Asami leaned forward, the soft fullness of her lips playing at her ear. Korra gave a soft moan in response, "You're really feeling some type of way today aren't you?" She asked. Her voice was breathy, like Asami had sucked it out of her. Korra turned to face her and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Asami's look could only be described as "fucking you with her eyes" and Korra suddenly felt very naked under her gaze. Jade irises were hazy and dark with desire, deepening them to a color like the leaves of a forest. Closer to black. Her breath hitched slightly and she swallowed before leaning in.

Soft, red lips fought for dominance and Korra let her. Gripping at Asami's shoulders, Korra felt the heat spread under her skin, the wet sound of Asami's lips hungrily claiming hers was beginning to turn her on.

Asami could taste the liquor on her lips.

It was rare to see Asami dominant. Most times, Korra took the lead and she enjoyed it. There was just something in the way of feeling that only pleasuring Asami could bring; however, there was something to be said about being submissive as well.

Where Korra's love making was generally tender, but no less passionate, Asami's was...rough.

Korra let out a hard gasp as Asami's lips trailed hot, wet kisses down her throat and she tangled her hand into silky, raven locks that threaded through her fingers, feeling cool in contrast to her skin. Asami sucked against Korra's pulse point and pushed her up against the counter, one hand clenching almost painfully in Korra's hair, the other bunching up the hem of her shirt to palm at Korra's skin.

Asami ran over the muscles of Korra's body, both hands exploring eagerly, their mouths barely having a moment of separation. Asami felt her body shake at the sound of Korra's gasps, their lips briefly disconnecting with a wet sound, and she dove back in, hungry for more. Her tongue grazed Korra's bottom lip, seeking entrance, and Korra obliged, her tongue chasing Asami's like a missile.

Asami smiled into the kiss, wrapping her lips around Korra's tongue and sucking lightly. Korra moaned at the pressure before Asami's teeth nipped at her bottom lip. Hard. Korra gave a sharp intake of breath at the sudden attack and she could have sworn she heard Asami give a light growl in response. Asami ran her tongue lovingly over the bite on Korra's lip before pulling away and Korra released a shuddering breath she didn't know she was holding.

"'Sami..." Korra mumbled as Asami's hands brushed against her ribs.

Taking the hem of Korra's top in her hands, she pulled the fabric up and over her head. Korra watched with barely contained desire as Asami pulled at the draw string to her pants with aching slowness and watched the knot come undone.

Asami took a step back, her voice husky as she said, "Take them off. Slow." She instructed as Korra excitedly began grabbing at the waistline of her pants.

Korra watched the look on Asami's face as she followed her instructions, taking her pants off slow. Her heart began to beat loudly in her chest. The pressure was so heavy she was sure Asami could see it pressing against her rib cage. Asami's eyes followed her pants on the way down, eyes following the brown, smooth skin of Korra's muscular legs lustfully. Korra stepped out of them, although somewhat ungracefully.

"Panties, too." The corners of Asami's mouth twitched upward and if Korra hadn't been so focused on not letting her heart fly out of her chest, she would have laughed. Another kink of Asami's was voyeurism in the exclusive sense. Korra found out within their first year of dating that Asami liked to watch her undress; she liked watching Korra shower; she liked watching Korra touch herself.

Asami licked her lips, her mouth almost running dry as Korra stepped out of her panties and left them with the heap on the floor. Her lower lips glistened and the ache between Asami's legs tightened. Taking a hand, she instinctively reached down to touch herself through the fabric of her work khakis. A moan slipped through her lips, she loved watching Korra like this.

"Asami, maybe we should head to the bedroom." Korra suggested in a husky voice. Asami barely registered it.

She sauntered forward, closing the short gap between them. Taking a hand, Asami traced a line with her nail down the side of Korra's face and down the bites and bruises of her neck. Asami reached for a kitchen knife behind her and Korra felt the smooth metal as Asami ran it along her ribs before stopping at the front of her bindings. In one swift movement Asami cut her bindings away. Korra's breasts fell heavy from their restraints and Asami groaned.

Slender fingers found their way to Korra's breasts, kneading them in her palm, and she pushed her back against the cold counter again. Korra moaned at the attention Asami gave her, feeling her slick arousal run down her inner thighs.

"Oh..." Korra's breath was shaky as Asami pinched a dusky nipple.

Korra arched into her, her crotch rubbing roughly against the seams of Asami's pants. Korra felt her body ignite as wet and hungry lips once again laid claim the the skin of her neck, running hungrily up to her ear, teeth lightly grazing the lobe, and back down to nip at the skin of Korra's collar bone. Asami rolled the nipples between her fingers, the hard peaks stiffening between them.

Korra whimpered when Asami's hands left her breast. "'Sami..." she whined before taking a sharp intake. Asami's hands were on her ass. She gave the muscle a hard squeeze before running her nails over the surface, leaving red welts in their wake.

Korra moaned loudly and pressed her forehead to Asami's shoulder.

"Does that feel good?" Asami teased and Korra mumbled a yes, her lips and hands desperately seeking Asami's skin. Asami swatted her hands away gently, "not yet." She said and pulled Korra to her roughly, her hands cupping her rear, and pulled her up off the floor, placing her on the edge of the counter.

Korra yelped in surprise. She had almost forgotten how physically strong Asami was, simply because she hardly ever used it. However, she was ripped from her thoughts when Asami's lips encased one of her nipples eagerly. She ran the flat of her tongue over it, lapping eagerly and feeling the bud swell in her hot mouth.

"Oh, fuck..." Korra gripped at Asami's head, urging her closer, trying to place her whole breast in her mouth. She wanted her everywhere. Korra grabbed her other breast, urging it towards Asami's mouth and Asami smiled. Korra's right breast was always more sensitive then her left and she made note to take care of the left with great fervor. Just enough to get her worked up, just enough to get her to beg.

"Please...C'mon..." Korra whimpered and Asami smiled, full lips framing white teeth, before stopping in for a quick kiss.

She trailed down between the swell of Korra's breast, her tongue running hot over her flesh. Korra watched as Asami peppered kisses and love bites, her tongue finally dragging lazily over her areola.

"Asami..."

"Hm?" Asami gave the stiff nipple a light flick with the tip of her tongue, her fingers pinching at it's twin.

Korra groaned, she didn't know how much longer she could take this teasing, "Suck it."

Asami gave the nipple another slow and hot stoke with the flat of her tongue, "What?" she looked up at Korra and was met with a look of pure lust and desperation, barely contained, just bubbling below the surface.

"Suck it..."

And she did. Asami took Korra's right nipple in her mouth, sucking and pulling, running her tongue in hot, languid strokes. Asami moaned as Korra tried to push herself deeper, trying to feel more, the pleasure nearly numbing her mind.

 _She's ready_ , Asami thought as she dragged two fingers down the slick, wet, heat between Korra's thighs and she felt her buck against her palm. Asami ran her fingers lightly along the wet slit, placing slight pressure on the entrance and ran them back up, her soaked fingertips circling around the sensitive bundle of nerves at her clit.

Korra felt like she had died and went to heaven. Her body was completely overwhelmed with pleasure and it felt like Asami was everywhere at once, igniting a raging fire, cooling her, then starting it back up again. Her breaths were heavy and shaky, her abs quivering with each of Asami's strokes to her center and she bucked forward, seeking penetration but never getting it.

If there was one thing Asami perfected, it was making foreplay an almost painfully slow ordeal. Korra enjoyed it, yes, who doesn't? But she could only handle so much before she went insane. She needed Asami in her. Now.

"Oh spirits!" Korra rasped when she felt Asami's fingers plunge in without warning.

Asami pushed hard inside her, long slender fingers wrapped in slick heat as far as they could go, and stilled. She took a breath, trying to get a reign on her own arousal. She felt her clit throb painfully at the sensation of slipping her fingers into Korra and she gave a throaty moan.

"You're so wet..." She mumbled against the skin of Korra's chest and she felt her buck again, seeking movement. "Sit back," she urged, letting Korra lean back on her elbows.

Asami inched further down, slowly pumping her fingers. Korra moaned when she curled them, pressing her tips against the upper wall with a slow stroke in a 'come hither' motion. She propped the back of Korra's knees over her shoulders and Korra watched with lust, her blue eyes dark like an ocean during a storm, as Asami peppered a kiss to soft damp curls just above her destination. Asami looked up and smiled before letting her tongue slip down between her folds, her fingers pushing deep simultaneously.

Korra's mouth ran a string of jumbled swears as she latched onto Asami's head with one hand, playing with her nipple in the other. Asami moaned against Korra's heat, her tongue coated in her taste. She was sour. The best way to describe it would be...umami. Oh, she loved it...

Korra huffed, her chest rising and falling with each ministration. Asami pushed harder, faster, her fingers curling. Korra's arousal ran down her hand and onto the counter. Asami's mouth darted to catch the flow, eagerly drinking it all. Korra moaned as she listened to the wet sound Asami's fingers made inside her, the soft sounds of her lips sucking at her clit, and the small slurps.

She felt herself coming closer to the end, the pleasure like a blinding light. It felt like a rubber band had been pulled tight and ready to snap.

"Like that." Korra encouraged and Asami had no plans of stopping. She upped her rhythm, reveling in the sounds of Korra's moans. Her breath hitched and Asami pushed harder, forcing each moan and gasp out in desperation, each one an octave higher than the last before fists knotted painfully in her hair. The rubber band snapped and Korra groaned, a rough and ragged moan torn from her chest and out her throat, as she climaxed. She bucked almost painfully into Asami's jaw, holding her mouth down to ravage her as she rode it out. Asami shoved her fingers in in short, hard, bursts before feeling Korra's legs go slack and her grip lessened. She kept her fingers inside her, gently stroking her down and placed soft kisses and bites to her inner thighs before coming up to kiss her.

Korra's knees were still over Asami's shoulders as she moved in for a kiss, and her knees tucked close to her chest when their lips met. She could taste herself on Asami, her tongue eagerly seeking more of herself on her tongue. The flavor was intoxicating. Dizzying.

Korra moaned, feeling her walls still clamping down on the fingers still inside her.

"Go upstairs and lay out on the bed." Asami whispered with a kiss. "I'm not done yet."

She slowly pulled her fingers out and Korra sighed at the loss, her body felt like it was on fire. Her heart felt like it was pumping a thousand a minute and refusing to come down. Korra climbed off the counter with shaky legs, feeling her cum brush against the back of her thigh as she slid down, and made her way upstairs. Asami gave her ass a slap as she went. Her dinner, drink, and pile of clothes completely forgotten.

She only had to wait a short minute before Asami came in through the door after her, a satchel draped across her. She took it off and set it down on the edge of the bed and Korra looked at it curiously.

"A fashion show?" She laughed, her voice still breathy.

Asami gave a small shrug, "Something like that..." she said.

Korra bit her lip in anticipation as Asami gripped at the edge of her shirt, pulling it up enough to catch sight of her bare and creamy midriff. She sighed, a content hum in the back of her throat. Asami planned on giving her a show.

She watched as Asami pulled her white tank top over her head, slowly, her raven locks spilling over her shoulders. Asami cupped her breasts in her hands and Korra moaned, watching the top swell, threatening to spill over that lazy excuse for a bra. Ivory flesh, tinted pink from her blush, called out to Korra and she felt herself wanting to run her tongue across them. To suck on the creamy skin. Just then, Asami turned for Korra to watch her undo the clasp. She made quick work of it, the straps gliding down her shoulders slightly from the lack of added support. Korra's hands twitched in need.

Asami gave a glance over her shoulder with a sultry wink and slid the bra completely off, tossing it back at her. Korra caught it with cat like reflexes and smelt the material. Kinky, she knows, but it fueled her desire. She watched as Asami gave a slow turn, her hands barely covering her nipples and she pretended to pull her hand away before turning away and wagging an index finger at her.

"Ah, ah..." She says.

Korra hears the snap of a button and the light sound of a zipper coming undone. Asami hooks her thumbs in the waistline, her hips swaying and she inches them further down. She stops to bend forward, pushing her rear out for Korra to get a good look, and continues dragging her pants down with excruciating slowness. She isn't wearing any underwear.

Korra moans, her own hand slipping down to find her clit again and begins rubbing furiously, shamelessly, as she knows Asami likes watching her this way. Asami smiles in amusement as she turns around and slowly removes her arm from her chest. Korra's eyes are blown wide as she watches her lover climb on the bed, making her way to her slowly on all fours.

Korra removes her hands from her slick center and cups Asami's face as she draws near, pulling her into a heated kiss. She sighs when Asami presses forward, their bodies flush against each other, their nipples lightly grazing each other. Korra's hands run eagerly along her flesh, her battle calloused hands are rough against Asami's skin and she moans. Her nipples stiffen.

Korra pulls Asami up using pure arm strength to where she's sitting on her lap, her wet core resting on her upper groin and lower stomach, and hungrily latches onto a nipple. Asami moans, a smile playing on her lips and runs her hand through her girlfriends hair, giving it a hard yank. Korra's mouth releases with a wet pop before Asami takes her other breast and pushes it into her mouth. Korra moans, her tongue flicking over the sensitive peaks. Asami grinds against her and Korra's hands grab at her ass, pulling her closer, her nails raking the soft flesh. Asami's breath sputters out uncontrollably and Korra's hands continue to grip her, controlling her movements, grinding her harder.

"Fuck..." Asami gasps and yanks Korra's head away again. Korra smiles up at her, a twinkle in her eyes that makes her heart quiver in her chest. Her stomach flutters like a thousand wolf-bats instead of butterflies.

Climbing off her, albeit reluctantly, Asami grabs at Korra's hips, forcing her to turn over. "Get on your knees," she instructs, "Chest down, butt up, yes, like that."

Korra peeks over her shoulders, slightly nervous as Asami reaches for the bag at the end of the bed.

"No peeking." and Korra turns forward again. There was a slight rustling sound and...metal? She heard the snap of clasps.

"Asami, what- oh..." Korra felt a hard, phallic object probe between her legs. The thickness rubbing against her wet folds, coating it.

Asami pushed against her slowly, her hips in contact with Korra's ass. Running a hand down her back, she grazed her nails along it's muscularity and sighed, "Spirits, I love your back..." another push, "I was working on this before you came home. Just...something to do. But I couldn't contain my excitement. I was going to wait for your birthday next month but..." she grabbed a fist full of Korra's hair, yanking her head back and pressed a kiss to the middle of her spine, "Oh well."

Korra shivered against her, goose bumps rising along her skin wherever Asami lay her hands and lips. She felt the hot warmth of her tongue as it trailed along her spine and she felt herself go weak, her torso falling to the mattress. Asami pulled back, grabbing Korra's rear and spreading her cheeks apart. Korra gasped in surprise when she felt a hot tongue press against her anus, sucking and lightly probing, loosening her up. She was no stranger to this. In their sexual exploration, she had found that she was into butt-play. Huh, go figure.

Asami continued her assault, one hand spreading her cheeks apart, the other rubbing at her folds and clit with matching speed. She kept the rhythm going, a constant tempo, not too slow and not too fast. She applied light pressure, only adding more when Korra kept shifting her weight to press harder against Asami's fingers.

Korra clenched at the sheets beneath her, her breath coming out in ragged sighs and half moans. Her eyes were shut tight, lips partly open, chest heaving. It felt too good. Way too good. She tweaked at her nipples and moaned into the mattress when she felt a wave of pleasure rock through her, sucking the air out her lungs. The sound of Asami's fingers was a light, wet, sucking sound as she played with the folds around her clit and she heard Asami hum to herself before saying: "You're ready."

Korra felt Asami's weight shift behind her as she moved into a kneeling position. The strap on poked against her groin and she moaned, stiffening when she felt her body having to adjust to the size of it. Asami slowed and pressed a hand on Korra's lower back, holding her still. Inch by inch, she pushed slowly and Korra felt her walls clamp up around the object before it hit a wall. It wouldn't go any further and Asami stilled, hands massaging Korra's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Korra huffed, a shaky breath escaping her lips and she swallowed hard. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and she gave a weak nod.

"Okay...I'm going to move." and she did.

Asami started off at a relatively slow tempo, letting Korra adjust to the new thickness and pressed harder after a minute. Korra moaned, her body shaking from pleasure. The toy made hard, wet, smacking sounds with each trust and Asami looked down at where they connected with a smile commenting: "I wish you could see this."

Korra moaned, nearly screaming, as the toy slammed against her walls, the ridges on it rubbing her insides bringing a burning fire to her core. Korra twisted her face in the sheets, white fabric bunching in her hands and Asami leaned forward, one hand trailing down Korra's thigh, over her lower abdomen and began rubbing at the swollen clit. The other hand grabbed at Korra's shoulder for stability as she pumped harder, faster, and Korra screamed into the sheets, rocking back to meet her with equal fervor.

Asami's eyes clenched shut at the pressure on her clit from thrusting into Korra and having her meet her halfway. She moaned, a soft sigh slipping from her lips as she felt the leather strap around the toy digging between her wet lips. She gave Korra a couple hard thrusts, reaching down by her side to grab the switch Korra didn't know she had.

"Asami!" Korra screamed her name and it sounded like music to her ears. She bit Korra's shoulder, upping the tempo as her own arousal swelled inside her like an overflowing well. She could feel it bubbling along the surface. It wouldn't be long now.

Asami flicked the switch.

The toy came to life with a hard buzzing sound; vibrating.

Korra's back arched at the sudden change. Pressure balls rotated with her, pressing against her walls and expanding. She felt her legs grow weak and Asami grabbed her hips, holding her up. She thrust harder, burying the toy deep within Korra, the buzz of the vibrater a dull roar in comparison to the wet smacks every time their lower bodies connected. Asami reached down, rubbing at Korras clit furiously, biting at her lip. She could feel a pressure rising, tingling her spine, her hips shaking with each trust.

"Korra..." Asami rasped. "I'm gonna...ugh.." she groaned when one particularly good thrust sent a blinding pleasure that forced a moan from her throat.

Korra moaned something intelligible and all Asami could hear was "Yes". She knew Korra would be close, probably still sensitive from her last climax and when she felt her stiffen beneath her, she knew she was coming.

Asami reached forward, wrapping her hand around the front of Korra's throat, her fingers applying pressure to the pressure points just below her jawline, and Korra climaxed. Her back arched up off the bed, eyes rolling to the back of her head, and her body began shaking heavily as though an electric current ran through it. Reaching back, she grabbed at Asami's arms, her hips thrusting furiously against Asami's groin, fucking herself through the orgasm. Her moan was rough and ragged, more growl like, and she gave a final push, her breath stuttering and Asami felt something hot and wet come in contact with her legs. At first she thought it was pee, but when she shifted on the bed it was sticky. Korra just squirted.

Asami couldn't hold back any longer and she pressed herself flush against Korra's back, climaxing. Her moans soft and stiffled by flesh. Her hands were desperate as they roamed the soft and muscular flesh of her girlfriend and Asami bucked hard, earning a gasp from Korra as the last of their orgasm began to wind down.

Both flopped on the bed in a heap of sweat and tangled limbs. Their breathing was ragged and Asami wrapped her arms around Korra, still keeping the toy inside her. They laid like that for a few minutes as their breath calmed and Korra gave a light hum of contentment before stroking the knuckles of Asami's hand.

"Wow..." Korra breathed as Asami flipped the switch to turn the toy off. "That was...spirits..."

Asami laughed and placed a kiss on the back of Korra's neck, "Mm...you're telling me." She gave a sigh, completely and totally happy. "Sorry about not letting you eat though."

Korra laughed and Asami felt her stomach flip, "Yeah, no kidding. I'm starving but I don't think I can get out of bed."

"Too relaxed?"

"Too relaxed and I don't think I can walk after all that. My legs would probably give out."

This time Asami laughed, "Then I guess I'll have to make you something to eat and bring it to you."

Korra turned, slipping the toy out of her with a sigh, and faced her girlfriend. She cupped her face and gave her a light and loving kiss. Smiling, she hiked the bunched up sheets over them, "Later. Right now, I just want to lay here." and wrapped her arms around Asami.

Asami smiled, leaning her face into Korra's neck. She couldn't agree with that idea more.

* * *

A/N: So you made it to the end huh? You nasty, perverted, freaks. Haha (I can't even talk I wrote this mess).

Dont judge me.

Until next time...

Read/Review/Favorite


End file.
